Hydropneumatic pressure accumulators of this type are prior art (DE 10 2009 049 547 A1) and are frequently used as pulsation dampers in hydraulic circuits. Such pressure accumulators are desirable or functionally relevant to smooth pressure fluctuations in the system, as is the case, for example, in hydraulic steering systems or brake systems of mobile work equipment, wheel loaders or the like. To achieve an optimum profile of the pressure/volume characteristic for an efficient damping, the gas working chamber in such pressure accumulators must be designed to have a comparatively small volume. As a result, however, the proper function is limited in time, because the normal and known loss of gas, which necessarily occurs via seals in piston accumulators or due to the permeability in bladder accumulators or diaphragm accumulators, results in an unreasonably high pressure loss in small volumes of gas. If, in order to counter this, the volume of the gas working chamber is enlarged in such a way that the gas losses occurring do not result in a substantive loss of pressure and thereby prolong the operating life, the efficiency of the damping deteriorates, in particular for higher frequency damping pulses, because the system becomes too “soft” at higher working space volumes.